Un lourd passé à porter
by Elweth
Summary: Gaïa est née comme tout autre bébé, pure et innocente. Malgré son apparence de nourrisson, dès sa naissance l'enfant était destinée à devenir une sorcière puissante aux pouvoirs incroyables. Pas étonnant compte tenu de ses parents. Elle est la fille d'Amenis Petridis, une jeune fille noble et riche, et d'Azazel, ange déchu devenu un Démon Supérieur et proclamé Prince de l'Enfer.


Gaïa est née comme tout autre bébé, pure et innocente. Malgré son apparence de nourrisson, dès sa naissance l'enfant était destinée à devenir une grande sorcière très puissante. Pas étonnant compte tenu de ses parents. Elle est la fille d'Amenis Petridis, une jeune fille venant d'une famille noble très riche âgée de 18 ans et promise au prince de Grèce, et d'Azazel, ange déchu devenu un Démon Supérieur et proclamé Prince de l'Enfer ainsi que bras droit de Lucifer. Nul doute que Gaïa allait faire de grandes choses. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit durant ses 579 années d'existence, et ce qu'elle continuera de faire encore pendant un bon bout de temps. Pour comprendre cette femme au tempérament de feu, il faut connaître son histoire. Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas toute rose et qu'elle explique la personne qu'est devenue Gaïa aujourd'hui.

Amenis a vécu à Constantinople toute sa vie. Elle y a grandit, elle a évolué, elle est tombée amoureuse, elle s'est mariée au prince de Grèce, et elle a même mis au monde un enfant. Elle était extrêmement belle et faisait tourner la tête de nombreux hommes, et possédait une assurance et un charisme d'une rareté impressionnante. C'était une femme très croyante, certaine de l'existence des dieux, des démons, des anges, des esprits, etc. Dans un sens elle avait raison, puisqu'elle tomba amoureuse d'un démon, en oubliant ses croyances pendant un temps. Bien sûr pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié, elle eut le coup de foudre pour le Démon Supérieur Azazel dès la première fois qu'elle l'aperçut. Le démon l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, et avait décidé de descendre sur Terre pour rencontrer cette jeune femme qui l'intriguait. Chose étrange de la part du démon, cet amour qu'éprouvait Amenis semblait réciproque, ou du moins ressemblait à une forte affection. Cela ne se résumait pas qu'à une coucherie comme toutes les autres pour Azazel, même s'il avait déjà engrossé deux femmes, c'était plus que ça. Il avait un véritable intérêt pour Amenis, elle était différente des autres. Elle était à ses yeux une mortelle, certes, mais qui valait beaucoup plus et pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Selon lui, elle ne méritait pas d'être une simple humaine, et aurait mérité être davantage.

Ils vécurent une liaison cachée. Azazel apparaissait à chaque fin de journée à la même heure, et sous la même forme. La forme d'un homme de grande taille avec de larges épaule, des cheveux auburn bien coiffés et un visage sans âge, à la fois inhumain et froid, avec une peau craquelée. Il était toujours habillé impeccablement, d'une tenue sombre et soignée. Pas très attirant pour la plupart des terrestres, mais incroyablement séduisant aux yeux de Amenis.

Amenis tomba enceinte de Azazel rapidement, environ trois semaines après leur rencontre. Ce dernier lui expliqua clairement que sa fille allait être spéciale, dotée de capacités particulières : une sorcière. Pendant ce temps, le démon s'était rendu compte des risques encourus lorsqu'il voyait Amenis et avait également été rappelé à l'ordre par Lucifer sur ses égarements. Alors, après une brève explication et en promettant de revenir à chaque anniversaire de l'enfant, il arrêta de voir Amenis, la laissant seule avec un bébé et un homme à qui il fallait faire croire que l'enfant était de lui.

Amenis mit au monde une adorable petite fille le 13 mars 1437 au palais royal situé dans un coin reculé de Constantinople. Elle était entourée des servantes et du prince en personne qui l'avait épaulé du début à la fin. Elle appela son enfant Gaïa, signifiant principalement la Terre en grec, mais faisant également allusion à la divinité Gaïa. Un prénom simple, qui unifiait les dieux et la Terre, symbolisant un enfant né d'une union entre une Terrestre et un Démon. Chose qu'Amenis ne précisa pas à son mari bien évidemment. Le nourrisson ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, et n'avait aucun signe distinctif du père mis à part une peau craquelée vers le bas du dos et un scintillement mauve dans ses prunelles noisettes. Le Prince de Grèce ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'était pas réellement de lui, et l'adopta dès le premier jour. Gaïa allait vivre une vie semblable à un conte de fée.

Gaïa grandit et fut élevée entre quatre murs, dans un palais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter sous aucun prétexte. Ce fut principalement Amenis qui éduqua sa fille, puisque son « père » était trop occupé à diriger la Grèce avec l'empereur et surtout à préparer son futur couronnement. Mais comme tout paternel, il consacrait ses rares moments avec sa femme et sa fille, comme une véritable petite famille soudée. Quant à Amenis, elle fit loger le meilleur sorcier de toute la Grèce dans ses appartements, faisant croire à une ancienne amitié très proche. Le sorcier, très puissant, permit à Gaïa de grandir et d'apprendre à canaliser, contrôler, et principalement développer au maximum ses capacités en sorcellerie. Le prince ne soupçonna rien, trop occupé à se soucier de l'état économique de la Grèce et de la guerre contre l'Empire Ottoman.

Dans le palais, enfin plus précisément dans le fond de l'immense jardin, se trouvait une gigantesque serre où poussaient des fleurs, des herbes, des plantes, et pleins de petites choses de la même sorte. C'était l'endroit préféré de Gaïa car elle s'y sentait apaisée et éloignée de toute ces broutilles de princesse, de palais, de pouvoir. Elle s'y rendait en cachette tous les soirs ou presque, en escaladant le muret et en s'agrippant aux feuilles jonchées sur le mur, après avoir enjambé la fenêtre. Elle le fit durant toute son enfance sans pour autant se faire attraper, et c'est ce goût de risque qui l'animait.

Quant à Azazel, il tint sa promesse et vint à chaque anniversaire de sa fille, à minuit tapante. La durée n'excédait pas une heure, voire deux lorsque l'âge de Gaïa était important. Durant le peu de temps qu'il consacrait à Amenis et sa fille, Azazel leur faisait la conversation sur leur vie, ce qui s'était passé en une année écoulée, et les deux répondaient avec le plus de conviction possible. Ces rares moments étaient importants, certes, mais extrêmement douloureux pour la mère et la fille. Dans un sens, Amenis n'avait pas oublié Azazel et était certainement condamnée à aimer un démon pour l'éternité. Après ça, le démon repartait en saluant sa petite famille, et il fallait attendre une année avant de recevoir de nouveau sa visite.

La vie de Gaïa changea radicalement le 29 mai 1453. C'était tout d'abord un mardi ordinaire, une belle journée ensoleillée, durant laquelle Gaïa avait eu exceptionnellement le droit de pointer le bout du nez dehors avec sa famille. Après tout maintenant elle avait 16 ans et n'était plus une enfant aux yeux de son père, mais encore une pauvre fleur fragile aux yeux de sa mère, malgré sa nature de sorcière. Cependant la journée tourna rapidement au cauchemar quand le palais fut pris d'assaut par des soldats envoyé par Mehmet II le Conquérant. Lors de cette attaque, de nombreuses personnes perdirent la vie, comme le prince, l'empereur, et sa femme. Amenis réussit cependant à emmener sa fille hors du palais en passant par un passage secret, et elle se rendit rapidement compte de la puissance de sa fille quand cette dernière envoya valser toute une troupe de soldat d'un simple revers de sa main et de quelques marmonnements. Elles fuirent la ville, tandis que les habitants couraient et criaient dans tous les sens. Elles s'échappèrent et purent sortir saines et sauves, sans aucun doute à l'aide des pouvoirs de Gaïa. Ce fut la prise de Constantinople et la fin du règne et de la paix de la ville, et bientôt du pays.

Amenis savait parfaitement que rester dans ce pays causerait sa perte ainsi que celle de son enfant, donc la mère et la fille partirent clandestinement à l'aide d'un bateau en direction de la France. Leur petite vie de conte de fée, de château, de pouvoir, était terminée et symbolisée par une ville à feu et à sang. Il fallait regarder vers l'avant, construire une autre vie dans un autre endroit, et oublier ces seize années de bonheur.


End file.
